Every Rose has it's Thorns
by X-Girl1
Summary: Rose always knew she was adopted but when things start to float and she hears voices she knows something is wrong especially after she has 3 claws coming out of her hand.
1. Prologue

**Every Rose has it's Thorns**

 _Jean couldn't believe what Sinister had done he had forced her and Logan to sleep together and now she was pregnant._

 _Sinister was trying to create a super soldier by combining Jean's DNA with Logan's since it wasn't working he kidnapped them and forced them to sleep together in hopes Jean would become pregnant. The reason he wanted it to be Jean and Logan because then he could make an unstoppable killing machine with a healing factor, claws and the Phoenix force._

 _Jean wasn't sure how to break the news to her fiance Scott or Logan. She knew Logan didn't want a kids and Scott would probably never accept it because Scott and Logan hated each other. Jean finally decided to talk to Ororo and the professor and ask for advice._

 _" 'ro" Jean said softly as she knocked on Ororo's door "Come in" Ororo said while she opened the door. When Ororo saw the look on her best friend's face she knew something was wrong. "Jean whats wrong?" Ororo asked with deep concern in her voice. "I'mpregnant!" Jean replied quickly then she burst into tears. It took a few moments for Ororo to understand what her friend was telling her but when she realised she gasped. "Jean I'm sorry." her friend replied not knowing what else to say. Ororo guessed it was Logan's because Jean had been sleeping in a different room from Scott since she'd been rescued and hardly talked to anyone or came out of the room. Same goes with Logan even tho Logan was in love with Jean he still locked himself in his room and didn't talk to anyone either. But Hank said this reaction was normal because of the trauma they'd been through and that it would at some point pass._

* * *

 _After talking to Ororo the professor and Hank she finally mustered up the courage to talk to Scott and Logan she decided to talk to Logan first because he was probably the only person who understood because he had been forced into it to._

 _"Logan, there's something I need to tell you." Jean said nervously. "What is it Red?" Logan asked "I'm 2 months pregnant." Jean blurted out. Logan gave her a weird expression then said "Jeanie we'll go thru all this shit together. Ok?" he told her. She gave him a week smile happy that he had accepted it. "Oh and I'll also help ya tell Scooter." he told her giving her hand a reassuring squeeze. "How do you know I haven't told Scott?" Jean asked. " 'cause I know ya Red." he replied with a chuckle. So together they headed to Scott's room_

 _After Jean told him the news the first thing he asked was "Are you sure it's his?" "Scott we haven't done it for 6 months and I'm 2 months pregnant so yes I'm sure." Jean told him a little irritated. "Jean I think you should get rid of it." Scott told her but before Jean could speak Logan interrupted "Listen Scooter Boy it's Jeanie's choice and she wants ta keep it!" "Well I won't take care of it so don't expect my help!" Scott yelled at Logan. Jean who was furious with Scott yelled "Well we won't need your help because Logan will make a great father!" and with that she dragged Logan out of the room._

* * *

 _Jean who was now nine months pregnant was sulking because Scott had finally convinced to give the baby up for adoption because Sinister might try to kidnap it, but all of a sudden she felt pain. Logan who had just walked in asked Jean if anything was but Jean shouted "THE BABY'S COMING!"_

 _After 24 long hours in labor the baby was finally born on May 15 at 11:55 am Rose Charlotte was born Jean and Logan knew that they only had a little time with their daughter before she was sent off to live with George Jones who was a mutant with the ability to read DNA but when he did that his eyes would turn yellow._

 _So Jean and Logan each gave their daughter one last goodbye kiss. And from that day on all Rose had from her parents was her baby blanket and a gold rose necklace with a pink diamond in the middle._

 **Author's note: I picked Rose because of Logan's first love Rose. Also to make it clear Jean did not cheat on Scott sinister forced Logan and her to sleep together. Also the next chapter is gonna be 10 years later. Please review and feel free to make a wish/request**


	2. Chapter 1

**Every Rose has it's Thorns Chapter 1**

 _ **Ten and a Half Years Later**_

"Rose!" shouted George (George Jones was Rose's adopted father). As Rose began to open her eyes she noticed the ceiling seemed a little closer than usual. As she began to sit up her head hit the ceiling then she looked down her bed was floating and so was everything else in her room. Rose screamed and then George came running into her room.

Rose's hazel eyes stared down at George her messy red hair messier than ever as she was hugging her baby blanket, then all of a sudden everything dropped. But as the bed fell she concentrated on it and it began to slow down and then eventually it landed softly on the floor. Rose looked around her pastel pink room whose main color scheme was pink and green with roses everywhere and she had a terrified expression on her face. Then she looked up at George who had sat next her on the bed and had his arms wrapped around her. "I'm sorry" Rose said with a lump in her throat but she didn't cry she hated crying it made her feel weak and right now she needed to stay strong. "It's ok" George said in a soothing tone while rocking her back and forth. "I'll call your school and tell them that you're sick then we can go to _Ben and Jerry's_ and have ice cream for breakfast. Ok?" he told her knowing that _Ben and Jerry's_ was her favorite ice cream place. "Ok" she said softly while giving him a weak smile because she loved _Ben and Jerry's_.

At _Ben and Jerry's_ Rose and George both ordered chocolate chip cookie dough tho Rose got hers in a cone and George his in a cup.

But while they were eating Rose suddenly had a headache then she started to hear voices so many she could even hear George's. She heard words like _yum, delicious, wich one, what's taking him so long_ and she even heard _stupid mutie scum_ which she guessed was coming from the man reading the paper. Her face turned white from pain and she dropped her ice cream cone "Rose what's wrong?" George asked with deep concern in his voice.

Than things in the restaurant started to float. "Rose calm down!" he said. Then he noticed her eyes were black as she began to float. "Rose please!" he begged than suddenly it all stopped and Rose was lying in his arms "Wa happen" she asked hardly able to talk then the memories came flooding back. "Sorry. I'm so sorry" she said shaking. George carried her back to the car and they drove back home.

* * *

After that she stayed home for the rest of the weak but the next Monday Rose asked George if she could go back to school. "Well if you really want to and it makes you happy but after the article people might treat you differently." George replied. "Well I don't think my friends will because I'm still the same old me." she said confidently not worrying about the article about the Ben and Jerry's incident which had a picture of her floating with black eyes.

As Rose was walking to her classroom she played with her rose necklace while hearing whispers which for some reason she could hear them in fact she could hear way better lately even tho she was deep inside the building she could still hear the cars .

At recess none of Rose's friends wanted to hang out with her which was saying a lot because she had a lot of friends and she was the star of the school hockey team. In fact all her friends told her to go away most of them even called her " _Mutie scum" ._

After school while she was walking home she ran into her neighbor who was like a brother to her since George was best friends with his mom. They were always teasing each other playfully so when she saw him her eyes lit up since they were really good friends. "Hey" Rose said and waved at him. He did not wave back instead he came right up to her and punched her in the face. Rose's nose started bleeding obviously broken but then it started to heal.

Rose's eyes turned black and she started floating everything was floating. "Rose!" George shouted but she replied "I'm not Rose I am Phoenix!" she shouted. Then 3 bone claws came out of her right hand then 3 came out of her left hand. Phoenix stabbed her friend then disintegrated him, then she turned to George.

 **Authors note: Cliffie Mwa ha ha. I picked hockey because I think that would be a sport Logan would like. Please review and feel free to make a wish/request.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Every Rose has it's Thorns Chapter 2**

At Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters Professor Charles Xavier was using cerebro to look for new mutants when all of a sudden he felt a very powerful mutant so he called the x-men to his office.

"What is it Professor?" Scott asked "I just picked up on a immensely powerful mutant signal." the professor replied. "How powerful?" Ororo asked. "More powerful than Jean." Charles told them. "But Chuck didn't ya say that Jeanie was the most powerful mutant?" Logan asked. "Yes Logan that is what I thought until I picked up on this mutant." Charles replied. "But what about Phoenix?" Jean asked. "She is another Phoenix" the professor said. Jean and Logan exchanged glances both having the same suspicions. "Jean, Logan I would like you to come with me to recruit this mutant." Charles told them.

* * *

Meanwhile Rose had regained consciousness and the memories were flooding back. She had killed George the only person who cared about her. She stared down at the blood covered claws coming out of each hand then she ran up to her room clutching her rose necklace tightly. When she finally got to her room she clutched her baby blanket and burst into tears.

Meanwhile Jean, Logan and Charles had arrived at the apartment building which was floating a few inches in the air when they stepped in they noticed everything was floating as the made there way up the stairs to the second floor which was where the apartment was. After they stepped into the apartment they headed to the door with a rose on it that's stem spelled out Rose.

Jean knocked on the door then heard a muffled go away. But they entered any way "Go away I'm a monster." Rose told them. "Kid you ain't" Logan told her. "I AM! I murdered the only person in this goddamned world that cares about me! Even my parents didn't want me!" she yelled. "Rose we understand what your going thru.." Jean began. "NO YOU DON'T!" Rose screamed at Jean. "Kid I murdered a bunch of people plus that wasn't even you it was Phoenix." Logan told her. "Really" Rose asked this time with curiosity in her voice. "Ya plus kid I'm sure your parents care about ya and have a perfectly good reason for not being in your life." Logan replied in a reassuring tone. Rose bit her lip which was also one of Jean's habits. "Are ya sure?" Rose asked nervously. "Ya" Logan replied "Rose I run a boarding school for mutants where you will learn how to control your powers," Charles told Rose. "We also teach normal classes and Jean and Logan who also have bad sides they can't control will help you in controlling Phoenix." the professor continued. "Can you really help?" Rose asked. "Yes we can" Jean replied "So what do ya say kid will you come with us?" Logan asked. "I will" Rose replied smiling.

After that they got 2 suitcases to pack Rose's stuff they headed towards the mansion. When they arrived at the mansion they showed Rose to her room. Most kids had to share dorms but sometimes thanks to their power it's better that they get their own room. Rose who was one of those rare few so she got her own room it was next to Logan's and down the hall from Jean and Scott's tho since Rose was born Jean was drifting away from Scott but she and Logan had gotten closer.

That night Jean and Logan talked "Red should we tell her?" Logan asked Jean. "No it'll but too much pressure on her and it will be awkward especially since we're giving her private lessons." Jean replied. "Ya sure Jeanie?" he asked still not convinced "Ya know she's a telepath with heightened senses and she ain't stupid." he told her. Jean thought for a bit then suggested"Well why don't we wait a bit then tell her." "Ok Jeanie" Logan replied

Author's note: The next chapter will have a training with Logan, Jean and Rose. Also I don't own x-men or Ben and Jerry's. Please review and feel free to make a wish/request because I want it to be as good as possible. Bye X-Girl1 out.

That night Jean and Logan talked "Red should we tell her?" Logan asked Jean. "No it'll but too much pressure on her and it will be awkward especially since we're giving her private lessons." Jean replied. "Ya sure Jeanie?" he asked still not convinced "Ya know she's a telepath with heightened senses and she ain't stupid." he told her. Jean thought for a bit then suggested"Well why don't we wait a bit then tell her." "Ok Jeanie" Logan replied

 **Author's note: The next chapter will have a training with Logan, Jean and Rose. Also I don't own x-men or Ben and Jerry's. Please review and feel free to make a wish/request because I want it to be as good as possible. Bye X-Girl1 out.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Every Rose has it's Thorns Chapter 3**

The next day Rose went to her first class which was math. Scott was the math teacher and Rose was curious if he really was the way Logan described him to be.

"Class this is our new student Rose Jones." Scott informed the class. "Don't call me Rose Jones it just reminds me of him, call me Rose Charlotte." Rose snapped at him. Rose could already tell she didn't like him. "Ok fine Rose Charlotte." he said a bit annoyed because she had just kinda reminded him of Logan. But then it struck him "She couldn't be could she?" Scott thought to himself. "I couldn't be what?" she asked. "You're a telepath?" Scott asked. "Ya so?" Rose snapped. Scott who was a bit taken aback asked "D...do you have any other powers?" "Ya" Rose replied a bit annoyed that he was asking so many questions. "What powers?" "Well I'm a telekinetic telepath with claws, heightened senses and a healing factor." Rose replied. Scott's fears were confirmed.

"Rose you can go sit next to Victoria." Scott told her. "Kay" Rose replied as she took a seat.

* * *

After Rose finished her classes and her lunch she realized that she still had time before her next class so she decided to go exploring. While she was exploring she decided to take her ipod to listen to music on since she was still depressed and listening to music always made her happy.

But while she was walking threw the garden Quicksilver spotted her since he also liked music he was curios about what she was listening to so he asked "Hey kid, what song are you listening to?" " _Another Brick In The Wall_ by Pink Floyd." Rose replied. "Cool I love that song, but you should be warned it was written about this school." Peter told her. Rose who had at this point paused her green ipod told Peter "No it wasn't written about this school it was written about Scott's class." Peter couldn't help but chuckle at that. "I'm guessing you've already met Logan." Peter said. "How did you know that?" Rose asked surprised. "Well he and Scott don't really get along." Peter replied.

"I'm Peter by the way Peter Maximoff, A.K.A. Quicksilver." Peter informed her. "Ohh ok" Rose shrugged but then she added "I'm Rose A.K.A. umm… uhhh...Thorn." she had said Thorn excitedly because she had found a codename.

"Bye Rose" Peter waved but as he started to leave Rose asked "Is it normal for Logan to stalk you and Jean to constantly ask you if you're 'liking it here and making friends'?" "No" Peter replied who had now just pieced up the puzzle and discovered who she really was but then he added "Well you can tell her you already made one friend." "Really?" Rose asked wide eyed "Yep" Peter replied with a smile on his face.

* * *

That night Jean and Logan were huddled in the corner having a quiet conversation when Peter walked in and said "You know you should be proud of her she's a good kid." Jean had to agree since she had come and apologized before the lesson about how rude she was to them yesterday. Then they heard the professor's voice in their heads "You know she also apologized to me." Just then Ororo walked in and asked "What's so important that's got you all huddled together in the corner "Rose". "Well she is a very smart girl"

They continued chatting with even the Professor occasionally joining. But then Scott came in and asked them what they were talking about. "Nothing!" they all quickly replied at the same time. Scott began to open his mouth to talk but then the ground started to shake.

 **Sorry it took so long to update I was debating wether I should make it longer or end in a cliffie. Please check out my new story** **The New Guy. Also I'm going to redo Changing but the first one isn't canon in the redo. Please Please REVIEW! Bye X-Girl1**


	5. Chapter 4

**Every Rose has it's Thorns Chapter 4**

Jean and Logan looked at each other and exclaimed "Rose!". Peter who had heard this quickly ran up to Rose's room. Within less than a second he was he put his hand on the back of Logan's neck and brought him to Rose's room. "She's having a nightmare wake her up." Peter demanded, but Logan just stared at Rose. Rose was slashing with her claws out her bed sheets were in shreds her bed was in the air so was everything in the room. Logan stepped in only to start being disintegrated (of course he was healing) when he finally reached her he jumped to crabb the leg of the bed and climbed up.

When Logan finally woke her up everything fell, the ground stopped shaking, she immediately stabbed him threw the chest and she collapsed into his arms.

* * *

The next day all the students were whispering about Rose behind her back. They thought she couldn't hear them but thanks to her heightened senses she could. She also had a huge headache because she was hearing every ones thoughts.

At the training session Jean helped Rose block out other people's thoughts and Logan helped with the nightmares. Jean also offered to do something so she has a dreamless sleep.

After the session Rose asked Jean if she ever had a kid. Jean who knew she couldn't lie to Rose replied "I was pregnant once but I don't like to talk about it." because that was the truth. "Oh, sorry for asking" Rose told Jean assuming she'd had a miscarriage which also debunked Rose's suspicions.

Rose ate lunch with Peter but during lunch he asked Rose what her nightmare was about. Rose replied with "I don't want to talk about it." "Ok" Peter answered back not wanting to push her.

That night Peter approached Jean and Logan and told them "You should tell her." but then he added "It's hard not knowing the identity of your parents or parent."

* * *

2 months past and it was christmas break during those months Rose and Peter had become best friends who were connected at the hip. They just got along really well and always hung out. As for Jean and Logan Peter had come and given them the same message every night but they still hadn't told Rose the truth.

Rose's training sessions had been cut from everyday to thrice a week since she was getting more control of her powers and phoenix. Her nightmares were also less frequent.

Rose was also a good student her only problem was her temper she had gotten into fights with Scott more than once. One of the most recent ones was over hockey:

 _Rose was in the teacher's lounge watching hockey with Logan since he had invited her in._

 _The Vancouver Canucks (the team that both Rose and Logan were cheering for) had just scored a goal when Scott walked in. When he saw Rose he exclaimed "What's she doing here?" "Logan immediately came to her defence butt Scott wouldn't take it so an argument broke out between Rose, Scott and Logan._

 _Soon after Peter walked in to see what all the noise was about and when he learned what was going on he joined Logan in Rose's defence._

 _A little while after the Professor came in to break up the argument but in the end Rose won because the Professor sided with her, Logan and Quicksilver._

 _That night Jean and Scott had gotten into a huge fight which caused Jean to move out._

* * *

A week before christmas Rose and Peter were in the middle of a snowball fight when Bobby came and froze the lake.

So Peter and Rose decided to join the others and go ice skating. Soon a hockey game broke out and everyone was amazed at how well Rose played.

* * *

Finally it was christmas and Rose couldn't wait to open her present she had also gotten people presents. She had gotten Logan a Vancouver Canucks jersey, Peter a itunes coupon for fifteen dollars, Jean a necklace that had a wooden charm of an orca whale that she and Logan carved and finally a role of Scott's toilet paper for Scott.

When Rose opened her gifts she found out that she had received a twenty dollar itunes coupon from Peter, a Vancouver canucks jersey, a hockey stick and a puck from Logan lastly from Jean she got a Smiggle stationery set and all the Anne of Green Gables books,

Scott was surprised to find that he had gotten a present from Rose. So when he unwrapped the present he found a roll of scott's toilet paper and a note that read:

Dear Scooter boy,

I hope this present helps

you find your true purpose

Rose

The look on Scott's face when he read the letter was hilarious Rose burst out laughing Jubilee took a photo and Peter who looked like he was about to crack hi-fived Rose. Even Jean had a huge grin on her face.

* * *

A month passed and classes resumed as usual Rose still didn't have any friends the only thing that did change was that Jean and Scott were on the verge of breaking up and Rose had no idea why. But Peter and the other adults knew why it was Rose.

Ever since the christmas Jean, Logan, Rose and sometimes Peter would go out and do thing the activity they did most often was going to Ben and Jerry's and getting ice cream it turns out that Logan, Peter and Rose all had the same favorite flavor (chocolate chip cookie dough).

* * *

On january 25 at 7pm Jean and Logan took Rose to see The Lion King on broadway. Rose had a blast since The Lion King was her favorite Disney movie.

But that night Rose felt a pang of sadness because she was supposed to see it with George the day after he died but of course she couldn't because George died. Rose had a lump in her throat but didn't cry because she wouldn't she couldn't be weak she had to be strong.

But that night she had another nightmare but this time was comforted by Peter.

The next day she remembered what Peter said

" _Rose I know what your going threw I had a bunch of nightmares because of my mom's abusive boyfriend." Peter told her he had never told anyone this before not even his twin Wanda. "NO YOU DON'T!" Rose screamed. Now Rose couldn't hold back her tears "I killed him" she said between sobs. Peter now understood why she didn't want to talk about it. "You didn't it was Pheonix not you." Peter said soothingly as Rose cried into his chest._

 _Peter was shocked at how broken Rose really was behind all that sunshine and rainbows._

* * *

The next day Peter and Rose went to Central Park while they were there Rose ran into a boy from her old school his name was Alex he had black hair and green eyes. He was super shy so Rose didn't know him very well but she knew he wasn't a mutant hater because his brother was a mutant. "Hi Alex" Rose called out as she waved at him. Alex turned to look at her blushed and ran away.

"Who was he?" Peter asked "He's Jack's little brother." Rose informed him. Now that Peter thought about it the boy did look familiar it was because he looked like a clone of Jack but with green eyes instead of blue.

A few hours later they decided to head back home for lunch when they were about to leave they bumped into that mutant hater that was one of the customers at Ben and Jerry's when Rose lost control. "Hey I recognize you you're that mutie girl!" he exclaimed. Then he drew a knife from his pocket, but before he could do anything Peter put his hand on the back of Rose's neck and ran top speed to the mansion just to almost run into Magneto.

 **So I hope you liked this chapter please review and check out my other story it's also X-Men. Also I would like to thank** GhostGlowLight **. I hope I can update again soon bye.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Every Rose has it's Thorns Chapter 5**

"Hello son" Magneto said to Peter. "Hello father" Peter replied a tad annoyed. "And who's this young lady?" Magneto asked. Before Peter could answer Rose chimed in "Hi I'm Rose nice to meet you sir." Rose said trying to be polite as she stuck out her hand so he could shake it.

After they shook hands Magneto asked "What's your real name?" But before Rose could reply Peter did for her "Thorn". "So Thorn why were you and Quicksilver in such a hurry?" but yet again Peter chimed in "We just wanted to get home in time for lunch." Peter lied but at the same time he was attempting to send a telepathic message to Rose that told her to play along. Luckily she got it since she was now learning about telepathic messages in her training with Jean and Logan.

Peter took Rose's hand and said "Bye father me and Rose are going to eat now." and then started quickly walking away when Magneto interrupted and said "Son you must come eat with us." so Peter replied "Sorry I already promised Rose I'd eat with her.". But sadly Magneto replied with "I'm sure Charles wouldn't mind if you brought her along." Peter mouthed 'I'm so sorry' to Rose as they started following Magneto inside.

* * *

After lunch Magneto and the Professor went to play chess. When they left Peter started to explain to Rose how Magneto had huge identity crisis and hearing about the incident at the park would surely set him off.

* * *

Another week passed by Jean and Logan had become like family to Rose and she had improved a great deal with her powers.

One day at lunch a girl with bright blue eyes that were like pools which you could get lost in and bright blond hair that had a aqua streak in it approached her. Rose remembered this girl as one of Beatrice's cronies.

" _FREAK!" Beatrice shouted at Rose. "Stop it!" Rose said with tears in her eyes. Beatrice had a big nose brown hair with a purple streak and brown eyes. She also was very tall. Rose thought she might be around sixteen. As Beatrice and her cronies circled her Rose noticed they were all around sixteen except one. Rose actually recognized her and she knew that the girl was around her age. Then for a brief moment Rose's eyes met the girl's. Rose tried to send a help me with her eyes but it was too late the girl had broken eye contact._

 _Then as they were so close to her but then Rose accidentally let out a telekinetic wave that sent them all flying back. And so with tears in her eyes Rose ran but first she looked at the young girl who's bright blue eyes where filled with fear._

 _The bullying continued until one day Logan found out and put a stop to it. But Beatrice still purposely trip her and call her freak but it was still better than before_

But then the girl did the most surprising thing she stuck her hand out and said "Hi I'm Stella" Rose was shocked but she she shook Stella's hand and replied in a cheerful voice "Nice to meet you I'm Rose". But then Stella responded with "Oh I know that, everyone does.". "Oh" Rose answered with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Do you want to sit with me?" Stella asked Rose while eyeing the empty table next to them. "Sure!" Rose replied totally forgetting about Peter.

Rose and Stella talked for the whole lunch break. Rose was so glad to have a friend her age.

At science Rose asked Stella to be partners but Stella told her that someone else had already asked her. Rose wasn't to sad and instead worked with Victoria who's best friend was sick today.

Peter who had seen Rose with Stella was so happy that he had a huge grin on his face as he went to tell Jean and Logan.

When Jean and Logan heard the news they were so happy for Rose.

* * *

The next day Rose learned that Stella had water powers and that her full name was Stella Cordelia Isla.

Stella couldn't be Rose's science partner again.

* * *

But the next day Stella and Rose grew closer and were science partners. The science unit they were working on was chemical reactions Everything was going fine until they heard a loud boom from the back of the room.

 **Sorry it took so long to update the re-do of changes is called New Beginnings. PLeease read my other stories and review and/or comment.**


End file.
